ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cavelry
The Cavelry is the 2nd episode of Will 10 X Plot Will goes upwith his newly formed army to attack Extremis and Save the Heroes Script The Rustbuckett IV Flies through the air. (Will): Kevin, I’ve been Thinking, We’re going to be picking up more people, and i don’t think we all can fit comfortably in The Rustbuckett (Kevin): I Know, Luckily for the Past couple of years I’ve been working on something. (Will): Kevin i don’t CARE about the mind controlled toilet. (Kevin): No not that. This... Kevin presses a couple buttons and a cloaked starship uncloaked (Will): Oh.... My.... God.... (Kevin): Yeah I call it the Rustbuckett X Kevin Lands the rustbuckett IV inside the Rustbuckett X Dock. (Will, disembarking the IV): Damn this is HUGE. You Must have had a LOT of time on your hands. (Kevin): Three years and nothing to do, you pick up some stuff. Anyway I figured we could use the X as our base of operations. (Will, in awe): This will do VERY nicely. Hey did you install those toilets that play music when you flush? (Kevin): Uh.. no... (Will): How about an Arcade? With Free Pizza? (Kevin): Not the pizza, but that’s a good idea. Both Gwen and Taylor just scoff. (Kevin, clears throat): Um... But we should get on with the mission..... After a few rounds of Galaga? (Will): OH YEAH! Kevin and Will run toward the arcade, but Gwen clears her throat. Kevin and Will walk back. (Will): *sigh* fine. They all walk to the bridge (Kevin): This is the Bridge, it is fully automated. Will Just Grins (Kevin): Computer, Pull up the database on all known Alien Hybrids. Hundreds of photos of Alien Hybrids appear on the screen. (Kevin): Known Locations A huge map pops up with locations of the hybrids (Kevin): Who first Will? Will points to a kid who is half vulpimancer (Will): Him. Fadeout to Bryce at the Zoo. Eating popcorn looking at the Lions. He suddenly starts turning furry. The guards just stare at him. (Guard): Hey you stop! (Bryce): Crap, not now... Bryce starts running, being chased by the guards. He knocks over a zoo cart, and Grows claws and jumps at the building, now being chased by SWAT guards. Bryce Turns full Vulpimancer and takes down the SWAT helicopter. Just then a Petrosapien Geovel lands right next to Bryce. (Swat Officer): You two, Stand down! (GeoDude, to Bryce): Stand down, our battle isn’t with them... (Bryce, snarls): Who are you? (GeoDude): Here to help Just then the other SWAT helicopter gets shot down by the rustbuckett, and the door to the rustbuckett opens. (GeoDude): Come on let’s go. Gwen creates a mana bridge up to the door and GeoDude walks up it, reluctantly followed by Bryce. LATER ON THE BRIEFING ROOM (Will): So anyway, We have brought you 4 here, because we need your help. (Joe): What for? (Will): That’s the thing, i can’t tell you unless you are 100% sure you wanna do it. So with that said anyone who wants to leave, Kevin will show you out. Nobody stands up. (Will): Last call, wanna leave go ahead... Still no one stands up. (Will): Ok then, you can’t change your mind once you hear what it is.. (Joe): Just tell us already! (Will): Ok then.. Will turns on a projector. (Will): No doubt you all have seen this huge ship in orbit over the earth? Will points to Extremis’ ship (Will): Well, the captain of this ship has been kidnapping many of the heroes of earth. (Tara): What are you asking us to do? (Will): I’m asking, what are you Prepared, to do? Silence fills the room. (Will): We’re going to hit that ship, as hard as we can, (Joe): Who of yours is up there? Will just looks to kevin and Gwen. (Will): Ben Tennyson. (Chris): When do we leave? (Will): As soon as possible, that is, seeing as you all are ready that is. (Bryce): are we just all going together? or do we have a plan? (Will): Bryce, Joe, Kevin and Gwen will go and try to find a way to destroy the starship’s core, whereas everyone else, comes with me to free the heroes. Any questions? (Tara): How dangerous is this mission? (Will): Extremely. Another silence fills the room (Joe, raises hand): I’m in, (Tara): Me too, One by one they all agree. (Will): Ok then, kevin’s team, follow Kevin, the rest of you.. Come with me. (Tara): We’re going now? (WIll): The longer we wait, the higher the chance of the prisoners will be executed. Will walks out followed by his team. (Kevin): My team, will take the Rustbuckett VII, Will’s take the IX Everyone, including Will stares at Kevin. (Kevin, sigh): My team take the green one, Will’s takes the blue one.. (Everyone): Oooh. (Will): YES!!! BLUE!! Kevin pulls Will aside, (Kevin): They’re auto piloted to after 5 minutes from docking, come back here. (Will): Then how do WE get back here? Kevin Pulls out a remote control (Kevin): I’ll call it back when i’m about to destroy the core. They both board their jets. and they take off. (Will): OK i’ve been able to get a map of the ship A holographic map pops up, and Will points to a spot. (Will): We’re going to dock here, Will points to another spot. (Will): We have to get over here. Any Questions? (Chris): Will we come up against any resistance? (Will): most likely, we’re also serving as a diversion so kevin can work on destroying the core, but we have to get all the prisoners out by then. The rustbucket IX Lands in the hanger. (Will): Expect resistance the second we exit the jet. And remember, this is a rescue mission Not a War. Will’s team disembarks the jet to see that there’s no one around. (Chris): What was that about resistance? (Will): Well, You can’t be right all the time... Stay on your guard though. Will pulls out his plumbers badge with the map on it and starts walking, along with his group. (Will): They should be around here somewhere.. Right then a Huge swarm of Nanite Warriors flow through the halls. (Will): Well... crap. Ok guys you know the Drill! Everyone is already fighting (Will): Oh... Will fiddles around with his megamatrix then smacks it. Slowly transforming into Upgrade. (Upgrade): Well, ok Upgrade Works, Right as he said that, Upgrade starts Turning a pink-ish purple color, growing 2 horns, like Goop, And getting much, much, slimmer. (Upgrade): Woah. I think this guy might have been manipulated by the X core. (Chris): We don’t really care... GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT. (Upgrade): Oh crap, Sorry! Will forms Axes (similar to Generator Rex’s “Battle Axes”) and starts pummeling the Nanite Monsters. (Upgrade): Everyone Get behind me! Chris, Tara and Taylor all fall Back behind Will, who forms a Laser cannon and fires it Decimating the Nanite monsters. (Upgrade): And that’s how it’s Done! Will forms a Tram car and everyone else gets on. Will drives off. (Upgrade): It should be just over... Here! Will crashes through a wall, into the prison chamber. And he deforms back to Upgrade. (Tara): Damn it Will, do you WANT them to know we’re here? (Upgrade): Yes... Now I can hack into the cell consol unlocking the cells... (Taylor): Won't that alert them that we’re here? (Upgrade, begins hacking in): Most likely. The cells unlock and the prisoners start flowing out, when will spots one particular prisoner. (Upgrade): Ryan!?!? (Ryan): Um..... Will Reverts back to Normal. (Ryan): Will?!?! (Will): Ryan what happened to you? (Ryan): They found me.. At that a Whole bunch of Nanite Guards come in.. (Extremis): Guards, could you escort Mr Levin to the Bridge? A couple of nanite guards grab Will and Forces him to walk. (Will, looks back): Get the prisoners out. The guards take Will to the bridge, along with Kevin and his team. (Kevin): Hey Will.. (Will): Kevin? (Kevin): We didn’t even make it to the core... (Extremis): Welcome, all of you... (Will): Show yourself! The main Bridge Chair turns to show Ben Tennyson sitting upon it.. (Will): Ben!?!?! Will looks closer to realize that Ben is unconscious (Will): What have you done to him!?!? (Extremis, walks up): Nothing Extremis grabs Ben By the neck (Extremis): Yet.... THE END Trivia *N/A Category:Episodes Category:Will 10